


Clearing His Name

by Dragonchild627



Category: Death Note
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, First Time, Implied Voyeurism/exhibisionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonchild627/pseuds/Dragonchild627
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Task Force (and Light) are sick of the chain...<br/>---<br/>"Ryuuzaki, what will prove to you that I'm not Kira?" Light blurted out.</p>
<p>"Questioning without an audience," L replied as his gaze swept across the other task force members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearing His Name

The silver chain clanked against the floor as L reached down to pick up a fallen sugar cube. The members of the task force looked over to the Kira suspect and his captor.

"Ryuuzaki," Chief Yagami said. "Are you sure this is necessary?"

"Yes," L said, stacking adding the sugar cube to the growing tower. "The chances of Light-kun being Kira are three percent."

Soichiro gave the detective a look of disbelief. "I think anyone has a three percent chance of being Kira Ryuuzaki."

L looked away from his tower to meet Soichiro’s eyes. "You didn't object before."

"That was before that chain became a distraction," Soichiro growled.

"I'm sorry Yagami-san," L said. "But it's necessary."

"Ryuuzaki, what will prove to you that I'm not Kira?" Light blurted out, standing with his fists clenched and a vein throbbing in his forehead. Aside from the constant jingling and clanking of the chain, the cuff around his wrist was constantly chaffing. L didn’t react to Light’s tone. 

"Questioning without an audience," L replied as his gaze swept across the other task force members.

Soichiro nodded decisively. "Whatever will clear my son."

"Then please leave. Go home." L commanded.

The task force gathered their belonging and slowly filed out of the room. Soichiro glanced back at his son before he left and sighed. Hopefully L would clear Light and this would all be over when they returned the following day.

It was oddly quiet without the clicking of keyboards and the soft chatter of the members. The only sound left was the whirring of the computers.

Light turned to L, causing the chain to clink. Light twitched at how much louder the sound was with the mostly empty room.

"Do you really want to question me?" he asked.

L smirked. "Of course not Light-kun," he said seductively.

"Ryuuzaki?" Light asked uncertainly as L advanced towards him.

L smiled as he circled Light like a vulture, the chain wrapped around Light's ankles with each pass. L turned to circle in the opposite direction after a few passes to allow the chain to unwrap.

"L what are you doing?" Light asked. L could tell that he was nervous. It showed in the boy’s eyes even though he was doing an admirable job at trying to hide it.

"Relax Light-kun," L purred in his ear. 

Light tried to push the detective away, but L grabbed his wrists and hooked his leg behind Light's, causing the teen to fall. L straddled him and maneuvered Light’s arms so that   
they were trapped between the boy’s body and L’s knees.

L braced his hands on either side of Light’s head and stared into the teen’s eyes, smiling at the hints of lust he could see beyond the apprehension that showed on his face. L dug a hand into his pocket and drew out a key.

“Don’t want this getting in the way,” L crowed. Then he unlocked the cuffs around both their wrists and threw the chain to the side. 

L licked his lips and leaned down, drawing Light’s attention to them. The detective leaned forward and pressed his lips to the teen’s. Light’s eyes slipped closed and his mouth fell open, allowing the detective to push his tongue into the moist cavern. Heads tilted and teeth clashed at the odd angle forced by Light’s position on the floor. L’s eyes remained opened, watching Light’s eyes scrunch and relax as the boy’s tongue tangled with L’s, fighting for dominance. 

L reached one hand back to grope at Light’s penis, pleased when he felt that the boy was partially hard. Light’s eyes flew open at the new sensation and he panted into L’s mouth, giving up on the tongue battle he had started. Light arched into L’s hand, moaning obscenely. 

He pulled away and Light mewed in disappointment, his head lifting as he tried to follow the detective’s mouth. L squeezed Light’s growing erection. Light’s head dropped back down with a groan. 

L removed his hand and shifted his hips back before Light’s could protest. L wrapped his hand around Light’s arms, now that the grip with his knees was weakened, preventing him from moving them

“Do you like this, Light-kun?” L asked, grinding his hips into Light’s. 

Light moaned and braced his feet into the ground to increase the friction between him and the detective. The boy’s head was still thrown back, throat exposed, and eyes clenched shut, with his bottom lip clenched between his teeth. 

L grinned at the reaction and leaned forward to bite at the boy’s throat. He bit down, adding pressure until Light began to mew from pain. L started to suck at the trapped skin, making sure that the mark would be present for several days. 

"I can make you feel so much better Light-kun," L whispered, moving up to lick the boys' ear.

“Please,” Light moaned, panting heavily.

"Please what?" L asked. He rolled his hips roughly again Light’s as he bit the boy’s ear. 

Light thrust his hips up into L’s, his cheeks reddening as his lip was recaptured in his teeth. L tsked and shifted his hips back to straddle Light’s thighs. The boy whined at the loss of friction and his eyes reopened. The look he gave L was a mix of annoyance and want. L leaned down and licked across his lips.

“Please what, Light?” L purred. “Tell me what you want.” 

Light’s eyes fell close again with a groan. "Make me cum, L! Please!" he pleaded, his face turned away from the detective. 

"Your wish is my command, Light-kun,” L said, voice laced with amusement.

The detective released one of Light’s arms to unzip Light’s pants. He reached in to grasp the teen’s bare erection and laughed at the choked gasp that Light gave off at the new sensation.

L stood suddenly. Light’s entire body arched as if trying to follow him.

"Hmm, I think you should strip Light-kun," L laughed, staring down at the teen. 

Light glared up at the smirking detective. L could see the silent battle taking placed in the boy’s head through his eyes. L was sure that Light could tell that nothing else would happen unless he complied with the detectives wishes. He was proved right when Light stood, crying out in frustration, and yanked his shoes and socks off. This was quickly followed by his pants and boxers; then his shirt was ripped off, the buttons flying everywhere.

L was surprised by the ferocity of his actions. His surprise was magnified when Light lurched forward and tangled his hands in L’s shirt. Light yanked him forward, staring into the detective’s eyes.

"Strip now," Light growled.

L was more than willing to comply. His shirt came off, showing off surprisingly tight abs. The detective’s pants quickly followed. Light jerked back slightly, started that his soon-to-be lover wasn't wearing any underwear. Light’s eyes were fixed on L’s erection. It was long and slender, curving slightly towards L’s stomach. 

"What do you want to do Light-kun?" L asked.

"I want to you fuck me," Light said, eyes drawing up.

"Is that so Light-kun?"

L stepped forward, hand cupping his erection and drawing Light’s attention back towards it.

“Then show me,” L commanded. "Come here.”

Light stepped towards him.

“On your knees,” the detective added. “Crawl.”

Blushing furiously at this, the teen none-the-less obeyed the command and crawled the remaining distance. 

L brushed one hand through the boy’s hair then pulled his head towards his erection.

“Suck,” he commanded. 

Light's brown eyes flicked up at him, wide and nervous. L held the head of his erection at the boy’s lips and waited. 

Light took a shuddering breath and took the detective's head into his mouth. His eyes flicked up again to see if this was okay, then started to gently suck. 

“Take more,” L moaned, tugging at the boy’s hair. “Watch your teeth.”

Light widened his mouth and lowered his head further down trying not to let his teeth brush the sensitive flesh. Light sucked, trying to coordinate the motion without his teeth   
getting in the way. L moaned and forced himself not to buck into Light's warm mouth, knowing that it would cause the boy to gag.

At the moan, Light forced more of the detective’s length into his mouth and started gagging. L pulled Light back some, not wanting to deal with the possibility of the boy vomiting. 

"That's good Light-kun. Grab the rest with your hand,” L said. “And use your tongue.”

Light wrapped one hand around the detective’s member. His tongue moved the best he was able against the bottom of the erection in his mouth. L let him experiment with his tongue for a while, moaning when the boy brushed against a particularly sensitive part of his member. 

Light drew back to suck on the head. He danced his tongue around the mushroomed part as his hand stroked the rest of L’s length. Light sunk back down to just before he gagged, then drew back up. The boy repeated this several times, enjoying the moans coming out of L’s throat. As Light drew off again, L pulled him all the way off.

“I want to come inside you,” L said at the confused look Light gave him. 

L traced his thumb over the boy’s swollen, spit-shined lip as he stared into the boy’s eyes. 

"Turn around and get on your hands and knees," L finally ordered.

Light turned on his knees and dropped his hands. L traced a hand down his back, enjoying the shivers that it produced. He dropped to his knees repeated the motion with his lips, pressing light kisses down the boy’s spine from his neck to his ass, before dragging his tongue back up the same path. L sucked a mark into the back of Light’s neck, smirking at the moans it produced. 

L kissed down Light’s spine again, spreading the boy’s cheeks when he got to them so he could continue his kissing down to Light’s hole. Once there, L licked across it causing Light to gasp and shift away. 

“Calm down,” L murmured and smoothed a hand across the boy’s back and leaned forward to repeat the action.

Light twitched, but didn’t pull away this time. L continued to lap at the boy’s hole, occasionally sucking at the rim. As he got accustomed to the sensation, Light began to moan and push back into him. 

L drew back and pushed one finger against the hole. His tongue traced around once more before he slowly pushed the finger in. Light whined in discomfort, but didn’t try to pull away. L returned to lapping the teen’s hole, this time tracing his tongue around the finger, allowing Light to get used to the feeling of something being in him. 

As Light relaxed, L slowly pulled his finger out while continuing his ministrations. The teen’s hole clenched around the finger, but Light made no sounds of discomfort. L slowly pushed back in. He repeated this process several times, changing the angle slightly on each inward thrust searching for a specific point within the teen. When Light’s entire body jerked and a startled moan fell out of his mouth, L knew he had found what he was looking for.

L massaged the teen’s prostate for a few moments before drawing the finger out once more. This time, L pressed two fingers into Light and began scissoring them to further loosen the teen. Sporadically, L would thrust both fingers into Light’s prostate causing the boy to moan loudly and thrust back into him. 

“More,” Light panted out sometime after he had relaxed around L’s fingers. 

For the last few minutes, Light had been moving himself on L’s hand with little help from the detective. L removed his fingers and gave the hole another long lick before leaning back to position the tip of his member against Light.

“Relax, Light,” L said as he pushed into the teen. 

Light growled as the slight pain of the new stretch. He breathed out harshly, forcing himself not to tense as L pushed in inch by inch until he was fully sheathed within.

L leaned forward, draping his chest across Light’s back, so that he could gently suck at his neck. Light groaned, his back arching against L’s chest.

"I'm going to move, Light." L said.

Light’s breathing stuttered, but he nodded.

L moved his hips slowly, his erection moving in and out in small increments to allow Light to get accustomed to the motion. L reached around to wrap a hand around Light’s member as his trusts got longer and harder. 

When L was able to trust more easily, he changed the angle of his thrusts to find the teen’s prostate again. L smirked when the boy gave a loud moan and began to repeatedly hit the gland head on. Light’s arms collapsed under him as pleasure increased. The angle change allowed L to thrust deeper into the teen. 

Light’s moans gradually increased in volume and frequency until they were almost screams of pleasure. The combination of L’s hand stroking over his member while the detective abused his prostate was overwhelming the boy. 

"L-L I'm going to c-cum!" Light moaned out.

"Then cum for me, Light-kun," L whispered huskily.

With one more thrust into his prostate Light was screaming L's name and cumming into a pale hand. Light's passage spasmed around L's member, triggering the detective’s own orgasm. L thrust deep and moaned out Light’s name as he came. 

L leaned over Light, bracing himself as he was milked by the boy’s passage. He stayed for a few moments before slowly pulling his softening member out, causing Light to moan brokenly. Once he was free, Light sprawled on the floor. L wasn’t far behind him. 

They both lay there panting for a few moments before Light spoke up. 

"That was amazing," Light said breathlessly.

"Yes it was, Light-kun," L replied as he turned onto his side to stare at Light.

The detective traced one hand over the boy’s back. He traced down Light’s spine and across his swollen hole, smirking at the cum leaking from him. "You're going to be sore,” L said.

Light glared half-heartedly at the almost proud tone in L’s voice. He considered picking a fight over it before deciding that it wasn’t worth it at the time.

"I'm tired," Light whispered instead.

L chuckled and ran a hand through the boy’s sweaty hair. "Sleep then, Light-kun."

Light hummed and curled up next to L. L grabbed the draped over a nearby chair and threw it over them. They could move to their shared bedroom later. L would most likely wake before the teen and carry him to bed. 

"Watari,” L said to the ceiling, “Tell the task force that they have the next three days off.”

Watari chuckled through the speaker.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revised version of my story "Clearing His Name" that was originally posted in 2008 on FanFiction under the same penname. 2008-me had a very (very, very, very) poor grasp on sex and writing about it... It's embarrassingly horrible, although, I'm probably not going to remove it from FF...  
> I'd like to think that 2016-me have (at least a slightly) better grasp on writing sex scenes... Although, I have written one in four or five years...


End file.
